Final Cry
by Razer Sky
Summary: The Earth is being overrun by the Flood. Only the crew of the Infinity are there to make a difference. Two ODST squads are deployed to control the situation in Paris where they are overwhelmed by the infected. This story focuses on the last moments of the two surviving ODSTs of Wolf-7 and their thoughts. Halo AU. Post Halo 4. Maybe a one shot or maybe a series. You decide.


**Hi guys, Razer sky here. This is a exercise fanfic. I had been on haitus for a long ass time and I thought that why not write something to get me back in the game. Also I am kind of a halo worshipper so yeah...**

 **Anyway reviews are appreciated and believe it or not, I want to make a halo fanfic again. It may or may not be based upon this squad but it sure as hell can be. Flamers of this fic will be shot dead.**

 **Again, reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism and PMs regarding grammatical errors are welcome. I have tried to give myself some challenges while writing this fic and one of them was having as little dialogue as possible while it being emotionally complex at the same fuckin time. I am not going to spoil the ending with a footnote so...**

 **Also I will write a halo smut fanfic in the near future so look out for it. As for my Gates of Aura fic, I will finish it but it will take some time.**

 **Enjoy.**

((((((()))))))

Rain pelted down in waves over his visor.

His eyes steeled and his breath steady, the magnum in hand holding only two bullets with a round in the chamber. Ahead a few million infected people ran around aimlessly in the vast utopia that once used to be the Paris while a few thousand tried to desperately reach him. The young ODST did not pay any attention to the thunderous sounds of infected.

It could have been an orchestra for all sense and purposes but he would have not flinched. His mind ran over and over on how his teammates had been overrun by the very flood-infected horde they had been dispatched to control. He grit his teeth together at the feeling of happiness as he looked at the visor of his squadmate. The only one he had been able to save. While they had been climbing the tower her ankle had been caught by an infected causing her to lose her grip and tumble down twenty seven meters. She had broken her back and was paralysed from the waist down.

He was panicking at the the thought of losing her even though he calmed his mind at the fact that at least they could die together.

Only his squad of five and another squad of four had been given this assignment as the UNSC Infinity was already struggling with trying to contain the random outbreaks of the flood all over Earth. Even the Infinity being there was the result of a technical error as they were not supposed to disable the slipspace drives for another hour and a half. The Infinity had taken a significant amount of damage while escaping the unexpected covenant fleet they had encountered whilst recovering the Master Chief after the entire Didact saga. Causing the coolant tanks of the slipspace drives to rupture.

He looked down upon the discarded rifles that lay on a steel support beam, completely out of ammo.

He knew that despite the distress beacon pinging their location, no help would arrive, and even if it did then it would have been too late. At the rate the infected were climbing the side of the tower by piling themselves onto each other, he had about fifteen minutes before he too met his fate.

His squad, his family away from home. He remembered the first day that he met them all. Their leader Liutenant Dylan 'Granpa' Hawk, the gruff sixty year old veteran filled with scars, tattooes and wisdom. He always protected his group from the suicidal order barked by superiors who buckled under stress to the elites and brutes on the battlefield. Granpa was from Scotland and was really tall, he stood at six feet six inches and could easily make a private piss his pants under his stare.

Next was Sargent Anthony Gonzales, he was the big brother figure of them all and second in command to Granpa, you could always find him giving newbies and privates their bearings in combat and inspiring us when we needed inspiration. He was fluent in spanish as well as french. Standing at six feet tall he was built like a swimmer.

The third was Corporal Riley Hawk, the son of Dylan and like his dad in many ways. Always the prankster of the group he tried to make everybody and anybody laugh when they found themselves losing hope.

The fourth member was Gunnary Sargent Rebecca 'Revy' Ryujin a third generation chinese-american. Though she meant much more to him. He loved the look of determination on her face in tough situations and her beautifully sculpted face made her look rather like a queen at some points. She joked around a lot with him and they found solace in each other after the defeat of the Didact. She was about an inch taller than him at roughly six foot one.

She had a lovely hourglass figure which was complimented even more by her well endowed bosom. Though many drunk marines who tried to hit on her had sampled her extremely lethal rage and had left with a bruised ego and a broken arm.

He took off his helmet and stood up. The weather was stormy, lightning cracked across the sky sounding like heavenly gunshots and the entire city looked like it had been painted in black, white and grey hues. He raised his arm and aimed at the closest infected body he could find, shivering slightly at the sensation of the freezing droplets of water crashing into his skin.

BANG BANG

He didn't have time to think about his kills as he heard his companion wheeze in pain he rushed at her side.

"Hey its ok." She smiled up at him, wiping away the lone tear that streamed across his face. "It is going to be all right. Soon we will be together again with Granpa and the entire team." She spoke softly.

The ODST moved her onto his lap with her back against his chest and held her tightly, trying and failing to control the now freely flowing tears. He buried his face into her plum coloured hair. She would have punched him square in the face if he had attempted such actions earlier but she let herself be held and tried to feel his warmth even though it was an impossible task because of their armours.

"I love you, Revy. I love you." He managed to say while no longer holding back the uncontrollable sobs that were threatning to overwhelm him.

"I love you too...Duke." She mumbled as she tried to grasp at her consciousness, darkness slowly obscuring her lover's face. She knew her time was up and with all her might she twisted herself to face him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She could feel his hands cupping her face as he sucked at her lower lip. The kiss was unlike any other it held as much passion and intensity as it held while they made love but it also held a softness which only proved their bond.

He felt her life slipping away before he broke their kiss and heard her last words.

"I will be waiting." He clutched her lifeless form into his chest as if trying to merge their bodies together. With his free hand he picked up the magnum and pressed it against his temple.

"All these memories will be lost in time." He pulled back the hammer, smiling sadly all the while.

"Like tears in rain.." A final tear soaking into her hail. Instantly becoming indistinguishable.

"Time to die."

BANG


End file.
